wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Massive Out Break
Massive Out Break is the Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released on May 4, 2016. Synopsis Team Vent and the Draglade are finally caught by Giro, who knew about the existence of the Mushroom Kingdom being caught in the Maverick Outbreaks that was caused by both Serpent and the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with Team Vent and the Draglade Squad heading for the Mushroom Kingdom, and Giro follows. Team Vent and Giro Megamerge and fight the Mavericks with the help of the Draglade Squad. Then an injured Guardian tells Hibito that Giro has been captured by the Mavericks. As Team Vent and the Draglade Squad heads to the Egg Fleet, they saw Giro being pined down by Serpent, the president of Slither Inc., and is put under his control. Team Vent, Hibito and Rio are forced to fight although the Draglade Squad are the younger Giant Children, Giro easily overwhelmed them but Paul Gekko hugs Giro while holding the Ryuseken no Tsurugi to stop Vent and Aile from being forced to fight. As Giro is about to kill Paul Gekko, He finally snapped but pushes Paul away before Serpent hits him with lightning. With Serpent calling the Giant Draglade Squad and the Hylian Team Vent "disappointments", Vent and Aile attacks Serpent, but Prometheus repels his attack and Serpent hits Vent and Aile as they are protecting Paul Gekko. Serpent orders Pandora to steal the passwords to Model W's seal and retrieve only seven Chaos Emeralds from the Draglade Squad to which Hibito understands in exchange of releasing Team Vent from the Pain. He and Pandora then has the Chaos Emeralds before Prometheus mocks about Model X, O and Z as mere legends. The three leave both Girouette, Vent and Aile for dead, while they resume their efforts to awaken Model W. Paul Gekko calls Honoka for Medics for his "siblings" and "father" Before Giro dies, he gives Paul, Vent and Aile Model Z and O as he was turned into a cyber elf. Team Vent and the Draglade Squad mourns for Giro. As they continue to mourn, Model Z and O and X tells Team Vent and Draglade Squad about the triple megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill the heroes. They chose to try it revealing some form of the large eight headed snake like entity, but after destroying the Mavericks, Sakura is awestruck and terrified, thinking Paul Gekko has lost himself to the eight tailed snake. Distraught over what Paul Gekko and his friends did, Sakura and Naruto approaches them to try and calm them down but the Triple Mega Merge have finished upgrading Team Vent and Draglade Squad. Yamato sees the Triple Mega Merge effects. When Team Vent and Draglade Squad have fainted thanks to the Naruto's Nine Tails's Magic, Sakura heals Team Vent and Draglade Squad in the Guardian Base. After recovery, Team Vent and Draglade Squad have defeated Lurerre the Abysroid, Hivolt the Raptoroid, Fistleo the Predatoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid and Obtained Biometal Model L, H, F and P. With the Guardian Base under attack, Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad are able to defeat Protectos the Goreroid and Leganchor the Gelroid. Team Vent and Draglade Squad saw Purprill using Sho as a Hostage to make a deal with them trading his friend by Models F, H and L. Purprill absorbs the Biometals and becomes extremely powerful, easily beating Vent, However, after giving Vent a beating, Purprill's body cracks and falls apart, the power being too much for his body and explode. Paul Gekko uses the Eight Headed Snake's Magic to heal Vent and retrieved Models F, H and L. When things is about to get worst, Serpent is announcing to the public the start of Project Haven, and that he will use the power of Model W to lead the people as the king of the world. Serpent unleashes several Mavericks to cause havoc and gather negative emotions, and Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad to stop them and follow Flammole without being noticed, entering Slither Inc. Prometheus notices Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad and kills the clueless Flammole for leading him to the building. Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad fights against Prometheus and Pandora and defeated them. Fleuve repaired the Biometals and Sho goes after the Heroes to deliver them. Serpent Megamerges with Model W becoming a Mega Man and speaking with Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko takes a serious question about the Chaos Emeralds but Model W absorbs the energy from the Emeralds and Serpent transforms again. The Battle between Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad and Serpent have begun, although Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad are able to dodge Serpent's attacks. Model W's resurrection is short-lived, as the Chaos Emeralds turned against Model W and was simply in the hands of Paul Gekko. Serpent was then defeated by Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad this time with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. In the ensuing explosion, from the building, Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad have escaped with the help of the Biometals and the Chaos Emeralds. After the escape, they saw Sho had been saved from falling off the edge of the tower when his shirt collar caught on a protruding piece of stone. They finally returned to Guardian Base together. Characters *Giro Express **Girouette **Team Vent ***Paul Gekko ***Vent ***Aile **Draglade Squad ***Hibito ***Rio ***Honoka **Yuki Uzumaki ***Shelly ***Asuka *Eggman Empire **Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Toshiya Gekko **Senna Kyoudou **Hayate Matoi **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty *Serpent *Prometheus *Pandora *Team 7 **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Yamato *Kurama *Fortress Gundam Battles Possessed Giro vs. Team Vent, Hibito and Rio Participants *Girouette (Possessed) *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Hibito *Rio Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Pipe Plains Winners *Paul Gekko *Vent *Aile *Hibito *Rio Serpent vs. Team Vent, Team 7 and Draglade Squad Participants *Team Vent **Paul Gekko **Vent **Aile *Draglade Squad **Hibito **Rio **Honoka **Yuki Uzumaki **Shelly **Asuka *Team 7 **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Yamato *Serpent Locations *Slither Inc. Building Winners *Team Vent, Team 7 and Draglade Squad Gallery Team Vent and Draglade Squad mourns for Giro.png|Giro's death Triple Mega Merge.png|Paul Gekko and friends Triple Mega Merge Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon